William’s Theater Job
Hello. I’m William. And I need your help. I dropped out of high school when I was 17. I didn’t want to go to shitty school no more. I just wanted to stay at home and play Xbox. My mom supported my decision, but my dad was a different story. He said “You’re a freaking jerk for dropping out!” They ended up kicking me out of the house. Those freaking scrubs! So I move in to my friend’s house and I only have 2 bags of the stuff I can bring. I tried looking up jobs that didn’t require a high school diploma, but those jobs were horrible. Worse, when I applied, they said I was over-qualified, under-qualified, and my personal favorite: “You’re not the type we’re looking for at the moment.” Just I was about to give up, I found an ad for this place called “The Sheering Theater”. It is a really old theater, as it was founded in 1926. There was a fire accident that killed 14 people in 1956, and it filed for bankruptcy in 1973. That was all I was able to dig up on in the Internet. It’s also located deep in the woods of Sang Run, Maryland. Despite the red flags, I applied out of desperation. A few days later, I got a call for an interview. Caller: Will anyone miss you? William: Uhh... no? The phone hang up. 10 seconds later, I got an email. Congratulations, William Anderson! Your application was approved for The Sheering Theater! Here are directions on how to get there... The directions were really hard to follow. It’s too complicated for me to even type down, but I eventually found the place. It was in horrible condition on the outside, but I was optimistic on the inside. When I got in... There was people. Faceless people. Yet, they still walked and talked normally. I thought I was going crazy, but I wasn’t. I eventually met up with the manager. His name was Bill Crocker. He kinda looked like Phil from Disney’s Hercules. He gave me these orders: *Don’t go outside. Ever. *Give the customers what they want. *Respect the higher ups. *Don’t enter the auditorium. Especially while a movie is playing. *Don’t talk about the 1956 incident. *NEVER enter the kitchen without a weapon to protect yourself. *Keep the counters clean. *If there’s an unlikely event of James Holmes coming up to the theater, DON’T PANIC. Use the Glock 19 below the counter to kill him. *If you’re stuck in the attic, call 435-111-2234 and then lay down with your eyes closed until help arrives. *GOLDEN RULE: If you see an employee misbehave, report it immediately. After that, he simply left. I never saw Bill again, although a rumor had spread that Bill had died from a heart attack. It’s been a year now, and I absolutely can’t take this anymore. I really wanna leave, but I can’t. I saw an employee named Ricky attempt to leave, but that fool got severely amputated by some monsters and then stabbed to death by what I can only describe a zombie priest. So I need your help. I’m stuck in The Sheering Theater in Sang Run, Maryland, and it’s INSANELY creepy. You gotta help us get out. Also, why do I smell smoke? Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta